


In the End...

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, yoonjin is a cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: They met again in different life.





	1. Chapter 1

That eyes. 

He used to see it somewhere. He used to have a moment to stare through that eyes. But he could not remember where he has seen that eyes. Even the light from the sun upon that person, it slightly gave no help for Seungcheol to recall where he found that eyes. 

“Seungcheol?” 

He blinked his eyes, taking a quick look to turn at his left. “Sorry, I was daydreaming.” 

Yoongi smiled. “Really? You’ve been staring at that day for long. Thanks to the barista, the coffee we want, need to brew. So, find your crush?” 

Seungcheol shook his head. He knew it was near a crush, but he knew it wasn’t a simple crush. Like he knew that feeling. The complex he felt right now. A regret he couldn’t explain why. A sadness he felt inside, tearing his heart apart as if he could not overcome the despair to get out from his heart. 

He looked at the spot where he saw that eyes. The person disappeared before he could see him again. 

“I know him,” Yoongi surprised him. Seungcheol tossed his eyes to Yoongi. “I can help you to meet him.” 

Seungcheol grinned bitterly, somehow he was afraid. If in the near future, he met that person and felt sad of facing him. 

* * *

Jeonghan looked up. He looked very dejected after finishing one class. Somehow it was caused by the presence of his new teacher. A transfer teacher who would teach his class for a year. He wished he could pass it through, but he seemed to hesitate. By having himself around the fellow classmate and new teacher, he felt sad. And he did not know why he felt that way. 

Taking a glance of his teacher, he seemed remorseful. Like he was afraid to step closer, or even stay at the class for 80 minutes once every week. 

“Jeonghan?” 

He jerked away as he felt a pull from his friend. “Wonwoo, hey sorry—”

“Having a crush on that teacher. I’ve been stalking on him. He is dating our Music teacher.” 

Jeonghan’s face fell low. 

“Oh.” He responded. Wonwoo chuckled. “Just kidding. He is a roommate of the Music teacher. Seems like their parent knows each other.” 

The latter still hung his head low, not ready to lift up and show his reaction in front of his best friend. 

“You okay?” 

Jeonghan shrugged. “I guess.” 

“You are too _weak_. Mr Hong wants to meet you anyway. You get a detention to not pay attention at his class earlier.” Jeonghan instantly stood up and let out a resigned sigh. 

He felt something unexplainable within him. His heart thumped so fast as his foot dragged him to the teacher’s room. He shall pay any heed upon that teacher no matter how hard it would be. Because having him in the teacher’s room, it suffocated him. Even the charm he had, when others liked it — Jeonghan felt unhappy to see it. He felt remorseful about not be a reason of that smile appearing, — _well_ he shall not feel that way. But in fact, he could not dodge himself to have that feeling growing so fast. 

* * *

He blinked his eyes. Catching a slight of the back from one of his students, he felt guilty. The kid might be daydreaming in his class, he thought. 

“He got a trouble?” 

“No paying attention at my class.” 

The teacher chuckled. “Mr Hong, you shouldn’t do that.” 

“I did it for his education, so he can answer everything on the final exam.” 

“Because he _was_ the love?” 

Joshua turned to the side, giving a glare to the petite teacher. “Because he was part of my past life. Shoo—I need to finish the paper.” 

Jihoon giggled. “Good then, anyway want to accompany me to my friend’s offer?” 

Joshua shrunk into his chair, typing on his keyboard. “What kind?” 

“Dinner, I have no one besides the reason, I saw _him_ today. I’m afraid if someday I meet him again.” 

Joshua rose a single brow. “Who?” 

“The love from my past.” 

Joshua only performed a silent shock by his lips while his eyes were stuck on the monitor. “I will accompany you since you accompanied me here to keep sane while he was here.” 

Jihoon smiled. “No probs, we used to accompany each other in the past.” 

Joshua nodded firmly. 


	2. 002

“I will tell you at this month’s annual.” Joshua looked up and scowled. 

“Don’t dare, it’s my salary and I don’t want to waste it on your friend’s offer.” 

Jihoon frowned. “Well— you have to be my companion for his offer besides that, you should pick me up.” 

Joshua cocked a brow. “Why? Am I your date?” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Of course not, my car is still unfixed, so you have to drive them back and forth.” 

“Look like I’m being your driver.” The teacher simply grinned and got back to his table stuffing back the book before he got to his class. 

Joshua let out a sigh, checking on the clock. Seems like he was gonna see the same person from his past again. 

* * *

It was a night party for Jeonghan. Due to his needs over relieving his stress, he asked for a permission from his parents to come down along with some close friends. Driving his own car, he arrived soon after 30 minutes getting out from his house. Naturally, he parked his car then stepping into the clubhouse, a familiar sound thumped his heart as the beat knocked his instinct to bob his head while listening to it. He tossed his body to the nearest table, calling one waiter to bring him a drink. His eyes wandered throughout the house, checking every face which might be familiar to him. 

Not long from his table, he found two people laughing. His heart clenched for no reason. 

The teachers from his hearing. He frowned. He never wanted to meet them, especially the taller one. Seeing them together although he knew there was no string binding them together, his face would be green in an instant. 

“Jeonghan?!” He jerked away as he turned to the side. 

“I thought you would be late,” his friend, Minhyuk greeted him. While Wonwoo scooted closer to him, thanking the waiter to bring Jeonghan a drink. 

Jeonghan chuckled. “I thought so,” he said before sipping on his drink. 

“Don’t lose your chill, Jeonghan, you’ve just arrived here,” Wonwoo whispered to him. The latter knew what Jeonghan saw earlier. The boy smiled bitterly. 

Minhyuk hummed. “I know what you’ve seen. Teacher Hong and Lee just got invited by Teacher Lee’s acquaintance I guess. There is a VIP party on the other side of this club. You want to come?” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “No thanks.” 

“It’s a bit crowded here, besides I have gotten invited too. My brother is there. I was brought into this club - coincidentally we had talked before to come tonight.” 

Wonwoo nodded. “I have seen his brother. Yoongi hyung.” 

Jeonghan gasped. “Oh, that’s stepbrother of yours. So…still I don’t wanna go. Better to stay here even it’s aloud music hurt my ear.” 

“Who ask to come here?” Wonwoo glared at him. Jeonghan puffed his cheek and insincerely moved his body along with the drink in his grip to tail Minhyuk and Wonwoo from behind. His eyes wandered again, to check the familiar figures. But he found nothing. As if they were gone a minute ago. 

* * *

Joshua bit his tongue incidentally as he saw his students there. Well, it was an appropriate moment for him to figure out that he and his students came to the same club and if he dragged them out there, both parties would fall into a mess. So better for him to ignore for his sake. 

Jihoon moved his finger upon Joshua’s arm. “It’s okay, I know what you see, hold me so—” before the petite man finished his sentence, Joshua held him tight, twitching his lips into a shape of the crescent moon. 

“That’s okay. I have to face him in another place, though.” 

Jihoon ushered him into other friends, introducing the older to Jihoon’s friend. In case anyone question what happen with them two, the others would have known that Joshua is a co-worker of Jihoon, nothing more special besides they were friends from past. It’s getting late but Jihoon kept introducing the latter until a tug shocks him abruptly. 

“Jihoon!” 

Joshua and Jihoon dropped their jaw in shock. “Oh hey, Yoongi hyung…” A little bit tipsy, they knew a man before they had drunk a few shot out of his limit. It was the inviter of the party (Jihoon called it an offer because he never figured out what offer the older coded to him), but a familiar man held Yoongi for them. 

“Hey, Shua — I thought I would never see you here, besides you are a devoted Christian.” Joshua glowered. He knew he shall never step into a club like that when he almost dedicates all his life to the church and never walked into a mess like tonight. 

“Someone needs a pick-up, so—” 

“I want to introduce Seungcheol to Jihoon,” Yoongi cut in. Jihoon, as well Joshua, gasped. Just because of the name. Yeah, the same name from the same figure that Jihoon wanted to forget, but he couldn’t do that. 

The well-built man stretched out his hand to Jihoon but the small man didn’t react friendly to Seungcheol’s hospitality. While he smiled bitterly then bowed as if it is a formal meeting. So did Joshua, he did the same. 

“He wants to meet you, so why not? You are single right if Joshua is not having a crush on you?” 

The man snorted. “I will if the past doesn’t haunt us, right?” He stole a glance of Jihoon, trying to knock him out after too long stare at the ground. He nudged him. 

“Well, don’t mind to let Seungcheol with Jihoon, Shua? He has seen Jihoon once, so he wants to get closer to the boy of mine.” 

“I’m not a boy. I am a man.” 

“Well, if you are like my man, I will call you a man.” Joshua giggled at their quarrel. But Yoongi unconsciously drew Jihoon to be by Seungcheol’s side as he stretched out to get Joshua’s arm, tearing the friend apart. 

“If Seokjin is here, he will freak out again and start to make a scene-hey wait, I need Joshua too,” he complained, trying to get Joshua back but it’s too late, the older had dragged his friend to another side and left him with an unwanted person. 

Seungcheol cleared out his throat. “So…your name is Jihoon.” 

Jihoon merely hummed. 

“I’m sorry, I just saw you that day but Yoongi hyung seemed excited to introduce you to me.” 

 _There is no reason_ because it was a little rum moment for Jihoon. He never wanted to meet the latter, deliberately or not, he just didn’t want it at all. Because his heart clenched hard whenever he saw that face, moreover now he had to face it. 

“You look so pretty but…” There was a hanging feeling between, Seungcheol didn’t know how to explain because their moment now was like out of place. 

“But?” Jihoon lifted up his face to confront Seungcheol, titling to one side as he waited for the latter to finish his sentence. 

“My heart is hurt.” Jihoon made a face, wanting to puke but honestly he could not stand the sappiness of the man before him, probably between the sappiness or the reminisce from the past. He could not stand it. “Like I want to cry whenever I see you, I want to run to you although we are supposed to be a stranger, right?” 

 _Yeah right for you_ -Jihoon thought. But in his heart, he felt the same. Still, he could not do it. He shall not fall twice in love for the same person. 

“Then, we are supposed to not meet each other so your heart won’t be sore.” Jihoon drew a smile over his face, bows as he took a leave but when he was about to move a second later, Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s small arm on his hold tight. 

“But I want, the more I think of you after that day, I feel sorry somehow and I don’t know for what reason. However, whenever I think of you, I feel like I want to put you on my arm and never let you go.”

Jihoon was speechless at that moment. He never imagined hearing that words slipping out of Seungcheol’s word. 

“I know you’re not sober enough—”

“I’m sober and I still can recall when I saw you at that cafe. You were staring back at me, you got a sad look back then…just like now.” He gulped. He’s just realised, Seungcheol only met him twice while Jihoon had many times including tonight to cross path with him but he had a quick move to not being noticed by the man. 

“I need to find Joshua.” 

“Jihoon—baby,” he pulled the teacher into his embrace, shocked him up by his quick action and made him stiffened. It felt like a dejavu for Jihoon. Hearing the pet-name Seungcheol called him back then in the past life, it saddens his heart. Because he never wanted to give a chance for himself to fall for Seungcheol and hurt himself more by loving the same person. 

* * *

 

Joshua stirred his drink for nth times and he stares blankly. He was just relieved that the club had a space for him out of the buzz behind. He would not get a contact with Jihoon although that person who called him out for a help. Now he had no friend to talk and he would not bother himself to call one of his students to talk with. It was just unprofessional action to do out of his office. He had no right either to scold his student when he was at the same place. 

He sighed. 

“You’re pretty, why not dance with me? Well — one night stand?” He eavesdropped a convo, then he groaned. He wanted a silent night, but he could not step out from the club without Jihoon by his side. The man was one of his responsibility. 

Joshua turned to the left, spotting one of his student, particularly one student that caught his attention since the first day they met at his first-day lecturing. “Jeonghan?” 

The unknown boy beside him groaned. “Have a man already? Shit!” He left Jeonghan dumbfounded, so did Joshua. 

“Mr Hong…” His cheek flushed in red, being caught at the club, plus he was being wanted for a one-night stand. He remained still at the spot he standing. 

Joshua hummed. 

“You should be careful,” Joshua muttered under his breath. Sipping on his drink, he looked away from the student. 

“Adult man or not, they can be a _jerk_ after one night stand.” 

Jeonghan did not give a response. He did know that he was being lectured. Besides, his words might be true for his liking. 

“Sir?” 

Joshua hummed. “Mind if I stand closer to you? Well, Wonwoo is nowhere, so is Minhyuk. I don’t want to make a trouble too here.” 

Joshua stiffened. “Don’t you want to get inside, partying since you’ll have a test?” He blurted out. 

Jeonghan blinked owlishly as he stared into Joshua’s side profile. “Yeah, still- I will go th—”

“Here, I never mind at all.” He hauled the younger barging into his personal space. He did not want the latter to get into any trouble. Not because he was his student, just…Joshua never wanted him to do any mess even after the past drifted them apart. 

Jeonghan walked closer to him. When he was about to scoot closer to the teacher, someone pushed him hard and Joshua was quick to catch him. 

The person was slow to utter sorry as he fled away from their sight. Joshua kept on gripping Jeonghan to his hold. “You okay?” 

Jeonghan gave a soft whimper as he thought it was an answer. Joshua released his grip. “There you go,” he said. 

As the night became heavier, with the deafening music far behind. Joshua and Jeonghan lost in a pleasant silence. No words they exchanged to each other, only enjoying the sight before their eyes as they breathed a fresh air from the tranquil side of the rooftop club when they moved to enjoy a calm night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:   
> 1\. Have not been yet proofread.   
> 2\. “Kindly to leave your comment about this chapter below.”


	3. 003

A few days had passed. They came back to reality. A bitter truth where perhaps they would not meet each other, nor had a chance to bump into each other. Unless they were Joshua and Jeonghan, who once a while, for once a week, they met as usual. Simple formality they used to each other as if there was nothing happened between them. Besides that, Jeonghan kept stealing a glance at his teacher. Sometimes, it was more than a constant glance he stole whenever Joshua taught a lesson in his class. 

It happened as if he wanted to get closer to the teacher. Told him, it was a forbidden thing a teacher and a student shall not develop, but Jeonghan hoped the other way round. He hoped the teacher would feel the same way like he did. 

“The teacher will kill you later if you stare him, likely you want to eat him.” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, turning his point to Wonwoo. The latter snorted. “There’s no way. He looks so—”

“Lovable, you’ve been saying that line many times after the night you both spent together, without chatting if I can mention. It’s useless. You should,” _dug!_ Wonwoo rubbed his head as he felt a knock right on his head. He groaned in pain. 

Jeonghan looked up and grinned. 

“Detention, both of you.” Joshua notified firmly before he continued the lecturing. Wonwoo glared at his friend. 

“You piece of shit, ruining my image for a debate,” he scoffed. Jeonghan shrugged. 

“I never asked you before to have a debate with me. Particularly about my crush, thanks anyway,” he whispered. Looking back at the board, or specifically staring at the teacher like he always did.  

* * *

“He looks so persistent,” Jihoon commented right away as Joshua entered the room. Hopefully, a mostly teacher wasn't there if Jihoon did not have a class to teach. 

Joshua just hummed, then throwing himself onto his chair. Shrinking down, he rubbed his wrinkled temple. 

“He just made a mess for himself.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Well, a student will always do that, but Jeonghan is the special case, right? He falls himself into a forbidden love, between student and teacher. But he should be grateful because you are just honorary here, Shua.” 

He turned away. “Well, it said so. But you should not offer this job when I need my salary.” 

“You said you want to be a teacher, so here — my fellow teacher will be back in few months.” 

Joshua straightened back. He squinted hard on his friend. “As a friend, you are bad. To drag me into this mess, at first it’s okay but when I’m teaching Jeonghan..” His lips pressed thin. 

“Teaching? Well…like-” Before he could any longer tease Joshua, a call interrupted them in the middle. Jihoon groaned as he saw the screen. 

“Yes, hyung?” Joshua furrowed his brow. 

Jihoon chuckled and shunned him away. The older male rolled his eyes and pivoted on his task, which was regretting to teach on that school.

Meanwhile, at the other part, a wrinkle showed up at JIhoon’s forehead. 

“Seokjin hyung—”

 _“Hey Jihoon, so it’s your number?”_ Jihoon scowled, his finger moved on its own to try hanging up the call yet _“don’t hang up, I’m trying to woo you.”_  

“Thanks but I don’t have any interest in you.” 

 _“But he has— with you,”_ Seokjin butted in. Jihoon swore if they were right before his eyes at this moment, he would kick them off the room. He heard a loud snicker behind the call. And it was Yoongi, the one who dragged him to get close to Seungcheol for one night. Thanks to Joshua who dragged him off the club after that because they initiated to show the same lesson, by driving home the student he met there. 

“I have no interest at all, hyung,” he insisted. 

_“How if a dinner, at my own—”_

“No thanks. I’m busy.” He hung up the phone, shoving it away out his sight. He groaned. “Seungcheol?” 

Jihoon nodded without taking his eyes upon Joshua. He had it enough. Hearing a call from that person gave him so much headache and he did not want to suffer more. So he left the teacher room. 

* * *

Seokjin snickered, his arm fled freely around Yoongi’s waist. He grinned. “Told you, he was the stubborn one.”

Yoongi shook his head in silence. He could not help either. 

“Then give me his number, I try to pick him up,” Seungcheol insisted on. Yoongi chuckled. 

“It’s a difficult person, you can’t win him easily,” Seokjin threw his phone right to Seungcheol’s face but the latter dodged it and caught it with his hand. Then he moved Jihoon’s number to his own. 

Well then, it was just turned right just like the couple told. Yet, the male was being adamant. 

And for this reason, he tried many times to get Jihoon off his shell. However, the little teacher would always find his way to avoid him. Even by latching himself to Joshua and occupied himself with many tasks than using some students helping him out naturally. 

Then, it’s kind of great trial for him. 

* * *

 

So here he was, again. Today was Saturday and school seemed unoccupied but he saw Jihoon walking inside a building. Seungcheol tailed him discreetly, tiptoed whenever he made a turn and they stopped at the big hall. Jihoon let out a restrained sigh prior to. He opened the door and revealed a teenager with a pink hair. He grinned at Jihoon. 

“Mr Lee, I will join in this choir.” 

“No, you are just using this choir as a tool for getting close with Mr Hong. Besides, I won’t allow you to play with him.” 

The student blocked his way. “No, I will do seriously.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “You have a basketball championship this year, you have to focus, Student Yoon,” he bridled. Jeonghan frowned. 

“Teacher Lee, I will join this choir no matter what, and,” he titled his head to one side, grinning widely, “I guess you have to allow me right away because someone is looking for you there.” 

He dashed, running to fit himself with Minhyuk who dropped his jaw because he found his captain there. Jeonghan smiled. 

“Captain,” Minhyuk muttered. Jeonghan bobbed his head, then peering at the sheet Minhyuk held. “Mind sharing?” 

Quietly, he shared the sheet with Jeonghan before the trainer entered the place and got shocked of what he has seen. His jaw dropped. “Student Yoon,” he hissed. Instead of being embarrassed, the student barely lost his self-control and shouted his laugh of seeing his favourite teacher flushed in pink. 

“Hi, Mr Hong, I will join the choir, start from today.” 

The rest gasped, moreover Minhyuk who stood beside him. As if he showed his interest in the teacher, he shocked the student and being eager to be at the older’s circle, whether he liked it or not. He had to be there. 

Meanwhile, on the other side, Jihoon stared sharply at the eyes of the well-built man who smiling broadly before him. “Hey,” he waved a hand. 

He gave out a _get-out-of-my-face_ look but the man seemed unbothered of his hospitality. 

“Why you are here?” 

Seungcheol tipped his head, chuckling. “You are busy,” he whispered. 

Jihoon hummed. “Then go, leaving this school,” he warned. However, the man still remained fine with his attitude. 

“No, I will wait here, then we can go for a date.” His lips parted, trying to fuss about it, though nothing came out. Seungcheol grinned. 

“I didn’t sign for a date with you,” he finally objected the idea. The man shook his head. “You owe me a company after leaving first at that night. That’s unfair when I tried hard to know more about you.” 

Jihoon shrugged dismissively. “But I don’t want.” 

“Well, you have to. Besides Yoongi and Seokjin are there. Double date,” he smiled coyly. Jihoon gave a long sigh, he turned back. 

Seungcheol caught him, leaving a mess in his hair while sending a flying kiss towards him. Jihoon simply rolled his eyes. Next, he found he got a hard day when he noticed a stubborn student getting his place between the choir and Joshua did nothing about it. The fellow merely guided the choir instead. 

It was totally a mess on this weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be always fluffy and i won't put angst in this story...not gonna promise but i will try my best to put so much romance between two pair ^^  
> i will wait for your comments


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously i don't know what i've written here, so tell me your opinion after reading this chapter ... i've been wondering to make it another angst but no, i promise to do a happy beginning at the end for them, for the pairs.

One date. Became another date, and Seungcheol demanded more. While Jihoon attempted many times to not bump into him for his forced date. Because of what? Because he was afraid if he fell in love with the same person from his past life. Although much likely, the person was a bit different this time. He insisted to not fall for the same person but choosing to love anyone else, well it’s impossible because his heart always found its way to wish for one particular person. No matter how hurt it would be for this lifetime, his heart kept choosing to love that person. 

And that person was Choi Seungcheol, the man who was reborn again under the same sky where Jihoon was reborn as well. In spite of that, Seungcheol was obliviously lacking past memories. Not like Jihoon. The man who remembered everything that happened before between them, even a single iota of their love, he still committed to memorise it. 

Like now, he faced Seungcheol for the tenth date. They weren’t an official couple but Seungcheol who was dumb enough and persistent to make Jihoon agree in silence and being dragged away by him. The man stupidly smiled at him after ordering their dinner. 

“So what’s now?” He gulped at the date they had. 

Jihoon still remembered how in the past they had a date just like now, but something was being different for the current life. Like he had only worries about the possibility the affair and the heartache he would get from the man in front of him today. Different from the past where he was worried if someday both of them really drifted away and Seungcheol would get his affair to accompany him for eternity. 

“You seem bothered, mind to share?” 

Jihoon blinked his eyes and stared deeply into the doe-eyed businessman. “Nothing,” he simply answered. Seungcheol hummed, not really wanting to push it off the limit. Instead, he gave him space, to think probably about his choice of this life. 

Then, the rest of time they spent in silence, not like the usual Seungcheol being talkative and Jihoon scowled around. 

They had no choice besides that. Most likely Jihoon had no topic to talk with, nor hesitated to open up his mind after ninth time he got a date with the latter. 

“It’s nice,” Seungcheol commented. 

Jihoon cocked a brow. “What nice? We don’t have a talk.” 

“That’s fine,” he smiled, “sometimes you need a silence whenever you are with your crush. To find out how much comfortable the silence itself.” 

He let out a long sigh. “Well, yeah. But I’m not your crush, okay?” 

The smile became wide. “So…we’re official now?” Jihoon held his breath and became tongue-tied. He looked around to avert Seungcheol’s happy eyes upon him. He was really dumb this time of how making a response. 

* * *

Jeonghan walked happily. Lips drew a crescent-moon shape and his hands held a box of chocolate. He hummed a song and sounded ebullient as he walked to a particular room out of his classroom. Tailing by Wonwoo and Minhyuk, he felt delighted though it was still in the morning. 

“Morning, teacher Hong,” he chirped, making a way for himself and his box to enter the teacher room. Being ignored by that teacher, he instantly put the box right in front of Joshua’s nose and made him annoyed of his action. 

Jeonghan beamed. “What’s more?” Joshua held back his wrath. 

“Chocolate, you like it, Mr Hong,” he answered without any hesitation. 

“You can not bribe me like this,” he called. 

Jeonghan nodded his head, chuckling at the end. “I know, but it’s my present because you always do a good job.” 

Joshua sent a dagger eye to him. “School can respect me in its own way, not like this.”

Like a puppy, he bobbed his head and grinned widely. “I also know….what's more, I know what your position in here. Only honorary teacher, right?” 

Joshua cocked a brow. “Then? What's your business?”

“..stop acting like a kid, Yoon Jeonghan. You're gonna have a basketball match. After all, stop as if we do not have any relationship. Focus on your team and stop going to the choir practice.”

Jeonghan chuckles. He kneeled down, leaning to Joshua’s chair which made the teacher jerked away. “I will if only I lose the match. But if I win, Mr Hong must do what I want.” 

Joshua dropped his jaw. “Is it a bet?” The student answered with a simple nod. “Don’t do a bet, Jeonghan.”

“I have this school, Mr Hong. So you have—”

“I can buy your school if I want. So don’t act like a kid. Go back to your class,” the teacher snapped. Jeonghan clicked his tongue, smirking at that teacher. 

“Only one date. If I win. But you can not kick me out of the choir practice. I need to see you every day, teacher,” he begged. Before Joshua could answer him, the class started as the bell rang loudly throughout the school. 

“Go back to your class,” he deadpanned. 

“Drive me home.” 

Joshua ignored him by waving at Jihoon who popped out from nowhere. “Joshua, the meeting.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Teacher Hong,” the student called. 

“Joshua doesn’t have a time for dating his student, Student Yoon, besides go to class. Kihyun will hate you and your friends if the triplets don’t show at his class,” Jihoon alarmed. Jeonghan scowled and bowed then dragging himself and his friend back to their class. 

Jihoon smiled proudly. 

“Thanks,” Joshua muttered. 

“Not a big deal,” he replied, “they have to go back to their class. You have a meeting with the others.” 

Joshua nodded. 

“Anyway, I will have another date with Seungcheol.” 

“It’s good thus far?” Joshua asked. Grabbing his stuff, he gave a last look at his friend. An unimpressed expression of hearing his report. 

“Nope. It’s aching.” 

“But you like it.” 

Jihoon disagreed. “Recalling all the past, I can’t stand it.” 

“He is nice to you, right?” 

“Now?” Jihoon smiled bitterly, “for now yes. I can’t predict the future. So in order to save myself, I have to cut this constant meeting with him.” 

Joshua patted his back. 

“He is trying to be a good one for this lifetime.” 

“I know…” Jihoon exhaled, “but the nightmare haunts me.” 

“Give yourself a chance, give him a chance,” he advised. Jihoon beamed. “If it says so, you shall do the same.” 

“I don’t give any fuck for this matter,” he spoke before he left. Jihoon snickered. 

“…at least we are in the same boat, with the same option,” he whispered.

 


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not good at summary. so it's just...a beginning. a possible date in advance.

It was a burning Saturday noon, the four men sat around a table and sipped on their coffee in unison. If it was because of a party next week, they would not come and gather like this. Even two of them were teachers, with no schedule on Saturday, glad. They have not yet finished solving the matter, due to lasting nervousness. Jihoon looked through the sneak from his glass. He gulped many times, being uneasy to attend the event. 

 

“Can I skip?” He suddenly asked. 

 

Yoongi and Seokjin pouted at him, disbelief of what spitting out from his lips. “You have to be there,” the pair stated.  He let out a tiny groan, nudging Joshua to save him but the man neither had a chance to help him. 

 

“You have Seungcheol, why not attend my day?” 

 

Jihoon gazed at him, seemed distrust of his long-time not-twin Min Yoongi like this. Perhaps Jihoon would kill him without anyone knowing if the man kept on pestering him to the well-built man named Choi Seungcheol. It wasn’t like Jihoon hated it, he just rattled by the presence or topic regarding that man. 

 

“I can go with Joshua,” he snapped. Seokjin cocked a brow. “Excuse me, but Joshua has his partner—”

 

“Who said?” The mentioned name abruptly cut in, looking pissed off. “I don’t have one.” 

 

“You have, the one that you protected back then—what’s his name?” Yoongi butted in. Joshua let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“He is my student, there is no way I attend your wedding day with my student,” lazily he put down his glass and sent a dagger stare to Yoongi. The older male clicked his tongue. 

 

“No special term?” Joshua firmly shook his head as he uttered no. 

 

Seokjin clapped his hand, getting all eyes on him, even the stranger beside their table. “So—Jihoon with Seungcheol, and how about you Joshua?” Jihoon widened his eyes, baffled at his straight point. 

 

“Hey, hey,” he was at the edge of his patience, “I didn’t say I will go with Seungcheol, anyway.” 

 

Seokjin jiggled his head. “No, it’s the final. Beside, Seungcheol already told us how many times he went out with you,” his finger directly aimed at the small man amidst the attention. Couldn’t help, he just tosses his gaze to the side. 

 

“Fuck you,” he murmured. Seokjin chuckled, “I heard that.” 

 

Later, Seokjin and Yoongi put their eyes upon Joshua, demanding for an answer yet the male insisted to remain quiet and give no response at all. They sighed in unison, on the other hand, Joshua gave a meaningful smile. 

After the pair has gone from their sight, the best friend was still there, blankly inscrutable since they stared out the window. The glass was emptied out, not willing to have some more, they just sat there without a single talk. Because they had no idea how to put their blank mind into words. Something just worked beyond their wills, then they did not know to react towards it. Since inside them, they were still blurry of seeing the day. Joshua as well, however in his position, it was a little different. Then he wanted to help Jihoon, yet it wasn’t allowed for the pair who took care of themselves. Besides, he also wanted Jihoon to get another chance for Seungcheol. This time shall be different from before, he thought. 

 

“It’s hard—don’t tell me about them. It doesn’t work.” Jihoon said fluently as if he read what was on Joshua’s mind without a single glance towards the older. 

 

Joshua sighed, being silent for a while. He glanced at the small man. 

 

“At least, you have a partner. You have known them more than myself. They want the best for their little brother.” 

 

Jihoon raised a brow, attempted to throw tantrum but his lips were shut tight. 

 

“Give him a chance,” Joshua convinced. Jihoon tosses his gaze away from Joshua, continued to look out to the window. There he saw a familiar person who barging himself to anywhere Jihoon lived on, even in the little part of his mind, that person was there. That person was shimmered by the _bittersweet_ memories of the past life. 

 

“He is here,” Jihoon muttered. 

 

Joshua instantly turned to look at Jihoon’s stare directing to. He pulled a thin smile, looking back to Jihoon then he stood up. 

 

Jihoon looked up. “Where are you going to do?” 

 

Joshua shrugged, “giving a chance to him, he deserves too.” 

 

“Not you too.” 

 

The older male snickered, “sorry, but I’m going.” He left Jihoon behind, passing by Seungcheol who already inside the cafe and getting closer to the table, that man held Jihoon. 

 

“Don’t leave,” he demanded, caught Jihoon to look at him, “don’t run away.” His eyes also took a part of making the latter to stay. 

 

Jihoon said nothing, his head looked at the ground as it made that man losing his grip on Jihoon. 

 

“Yeah,” he gave up, absentmindedly he threw himself into his seat, letting that man accompanied him or else. 

 

He remained silent, even after sitting back in his seat, to when Seungcheol came back with a cup in his hand, he just stayed like that as if he was a statue. He did not budge for a bit. 

 

Seungcheol did not comment, he stayed by his side patiently. Although after he noticed a card on the table, he waited for Jihoon—until he lost his patience, he took the card. 

 

“You come? I can be your partner, but if you—”

 

“They beg me to come with you,” Jihoon cut, his eyes trailed back to peep at that man. In spite of that, his face became passionless. 

 

“You know you can ignore what they ask you.” 

 

“I have no option. Besides, Joshua hyung told me so.” Seungcheol looked away, showing sign of being bitter by hearing that man he had crush just did what he’s being asked. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Jihoon hummed. There were no left words to speak up. He arose, but then he was stopped by a hand of Seungcheol. 

 

“If it’s me who ask you to be your partner, would you say yes?” 

 

He lowered his stare, matching their eyes, he stiffened. “I don’t know,” he said, groggily. 

 

Seungcheol chuckled, letting his hand off Jihoon’s skin. Somehow he felt ached to let his hand doing on its own as if he let the man go from his side although there was nothing titled between them. 

 

“You like Joshua, right?” 

 

“No,” he quickly replied. “Then why, Jihoon? Why you put yourself under his word?” 

 

“Because he is the one who watches me when no one knows my pain. The pain that caused by one person,” he explained. Seungcheol darted his eyes away from Jihoon’s sharp stare. Like he got enlightened by a new thing, somehow he felt relieved that Jihoon gave out the answer even though his insecurity still lodged inside. 

 

“Can I heal the pain? Can you share?” Out of nowhere, he cursed himself to slip out that question which non-sense for him. He asked it directly, foolishly to Jihoon. He had no notion of what pain the man ever been through, even so—

 

“I don’t know, even neither Joshua hyung can heal himself,” Jihoon deadpanned. 

 

Now, everything seemed vague to Seungcheol. He saw Jihoon as a puzzle, but this short talk opened his mind that the bond between Jihoon and Joshua was also puzzling. In spite of that, a little shout in his heart soothed him to ease, to not worry the bond but tried to help him healing from whatever pain he has been through. Indeed, Seungcheol would choose Jihoon in the end. 

 

Still, he needed a hint of whatever it was, even it would be not fast as he thought, he shall figure it out so he could heal the latter and make a little space of himself in Jihoon’s heart and mind. 

* * *

Joshua stopped by the florist shop at the end of the road. He smiled to himself, at his reflection which mirrored by the window of the shop. He shall treat himself a good gift to cheer him up. So, he came in, making the bell rang upper him and the florist greeted him with a delightful smile. 

 

“Good afternoon, may I help you?” 

 

Joshua was about to reply, abruptly an arm clung to his, “Rose, white rose. For us.” 

 

The man turned to his side, Joshua could not protest as likely he got bereft of speech. The lady who was in charge of taking his request, busy to prepare for the rose bouquet. 

 

“A gift, I guess you can afford for me. I won the match.” 

 

Joshua let out a resigned moan. “Yeah, congratulation to you.” 

 

“I hope you don’t forget our date.” 

 

“Jeonghan,” like a habit, he used to call out that name in the past life. It felt so natural and brought butterfly to his stomach. A gust of the memories struck him hard, more likely he was yearning of those days—rather those sweet days, he wanted to summon them all, however, he was afraid if the bitter ones were willingly following behind. 

 

“One date, is it hard?”

 

“It-it is j-just,” he stuttered, feeling uneasy. It wasn’t like he hated his offer, he was simply afraid. 

 

The memories itself smothered him with the endless pain, he did not want to ask for some more. Because, just seeing Jeonghan alive, having a good life and growing with so much love, it was enough for him. 

 

“I won’t ask more,” the student cut him off, snapping him out without looking at the teacher. 

 

The florist came to them, handing out the bouquet to Jeonghan’s hand while Joshua gave some money and left some tips with a smile plastering his face. They walked out from the shop afterwards. 

 

“Hungry,” Jeonghan said silently, tossing his eyes to the street. Joshua let out a sigh. 

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Nothing. Just take me to where you want,” he replied. It was difficult. Well, it would be a long day—long-suffering for Joshua, but he did not mind at all. A little time, perhaps it was a bonus to be born again in the same universe with the young boy. Although, soon the nightmare of his lifeline haunted him continuously, may be worse than the usual when Jeonghan intruded into his space.

 

“I’ll cook you some.” There, he gave up on the fate. 

 

He welcomed the young boy. 

 

He decided to offer something good for the boy, under his roof. Without a single hesitation. 

 

They went to Joshua’s apartment on that day. And, Jeonghan was looking contented during the walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop your thought regarding this writing, reader nim.   
> i beg you. thank you so much ^^


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they gave a chance. jihan's date!!

It was like a dream to see his teacher cooking while the pupil seemed to idle inside the apartment. His eyes carefully examined Joshua’s taste through how the man tidies up his stuff. It was an epitome of design interior he usually sees through Pinterest or book. Like—he really meant to put everything in order. 

Jeonghan let out a sigh. 

“You can turn on the TV, I know you’re bored,” Joshua said, clearly although the water was streaming down behind. 

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, it is okay, I enjoy a silence date. Like I have to deal how to make it less awkward.” 

He saw a glimpse of Joshua washing his plate and finished from cutting the ingredient and boiling the water. “You don’t make me a simple instant noodle, right?” 

Joshua chuckled. 

“I know what people like you need to consume—don’t I?” He cocked a brow, secretly he stood before Jeonghan, handing out an apron. “Can we have a domestic date instead? I can teach how to cook something and not face starving due to your lack of skill in cooking.” 

Like he nagged him, Jeonghan wordlessly walked and approached him. Later he found himself, being pampered by his teach—no, his boyfriend for a day. Joshua put the apron for him, staying behind him as the man tutored at the kitchen skill. Thankfully, the older male seemed forbearing to lead him to, did not complain although his movement was too clumsy and hard to deal. Even putting the food on the plate, it was a difficult task. He wondered how the older could cope with this situation by himself. 

“You like the food?” 

Jeonghan nodded in silent. He realised he demanded the date, whereas it was far from what anyone could name a date. As if it was just a _friend_ that not close to you, you were just stuck with him for some cases and ended up eating together for lunch because _that friend_ usually cooked for themselves when they wanted to consume some meals. Like that. 

In spite of how awkward, _perhaps,_ and mild the date was going, Jeonghan was fine. He got near with his crush, anyway. He shall be thankful. Although the next day, the air would be tense because Joshua was his teacher and this date would be forgotten—

“Jeonghan?” 

He lifted his chin, dropped the spoon beside the plate. “You’re okay, _baby_?”

His heart melted as he heard Joshua giving the pet name to him. His heart sank, drowned to where the voice never let him out from his desire. To where his wish endured loving the older male, persistent to make a space of dreaming that love. 

Jeonghan cleared out his throat. “Yeah-I’m okay,” he bit his tongue. 

The man smiled. “Don’t think about anything else, I’m here,” he convinced. The glint of warmth and assurance in his eyes told so, Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile. 

“I just wonder if I can get another date.” 

The teacher stayed silent, taking a spoonful of rice and shoved it into his mouth. On the other side, Jeonghan held his choked breath. He shall never raise his expectation-because that thing would not happen twice. 

As the day has been passed, the pupil recognised his place. This relationship was forbidden and it would hurt each party if he forced. Even the love he felt right now, it reached the peak. Even his poor heart yearned for Joshua, it was dangerous for them, _he guessed_. 

A call interrupted their silence, Joshua excused himself to answer it while Jeonghan stayed in his place, continued on finishing the meal. Once in a while he glanced at the glass window, the older looked so distressed while pacing to and fro at the balcony. At that time, his brow wrinkled hard, thinking who upset the latter though it was out of his responsibility, still, he had time to care about the man. 

He has fallen to hard. 

Soon after, they found himself, cuddling on the sofa while watching an anime. Who set an anime on Saturday’s afternoon these days? And it was Jeonghan’s favourite anime. 

“You like it?” 

Jeonghan simply hummed when fixing his position, his muscle got tense suddenly. Well—from nowhere, Joshua dragged him to be close, tightly in his embrace and gave a little massage when the man touched his student. While his eyes still fixed on the screen, Jeonghan felt his muscle got loosened up. 

“Great now?” Joshua asked, grabbing his chin with one finger, he smiled and melt Jeonghan’s heart by a simple touch.

The boy was reluctant to answer, so he just bowed his head as a fine signal. Joshua left a chaste kiss on his cheek then his finger moved on its own to travel around and find Jeonghan’s hand before they intertwined. He was glad, at the other part the man boosted a hope without him knowing. 

Jeonghan was staying in his peace, though the storm wrecked his heart and wanted to unwrap the emotion within him. He stayed like that until the time was over and Joshua drove him to his house. In a perfect silence, he could feel the doable date from Joshua’s touch. A road to home and a late home-made lunch, to a mild massage and cuddle, a scent of vanilla from the older’s flat—Jeonghan experienced it all in one day. Especially the part he was with Joshua, _great he felt so whipped for the man_. He wasn’t able to deny it either, he was happy to be with the man although it was just one date.

“Jeonghan?” A call snapped him out, turning to the side he found Joshua smiling at him, “we arrive, so…how’s today?” 

He looked around. He gulped. 

“I’m happy,” he stated, hesitantly he tugged a smile. “Thank you.” 

“By the way…” there was a pause, Jeonghan looked at him in the eyes, tried to read what the man urged his curio— “how about part two?” 

The boy tilted his head to one side, pursing his lips. “What do you mean?”

“Date with me—for my friend’s wedding. I have to bring along my plus one.” 

Jeonghan twitched his lips into a thin smile. “Okay,” he said when getting off from the car. He waved from outside and ran to his house. Joshua giggled. 

“Still the same one…” he commented, yet he turned at the back seat. He sighed. “You forgot your bouquet.” 

 

* * *

 

At one night, Jihoon stared into a starry night. His mind was filled with the thought of Seungcheol. The reminisce of the past life where he regretted to give his all for the man named Choi Seungcheol and the man cheated on him. The pain was still there, following the poor man into the current life and stayed within him. Like it engraved to Jihoon, the memories also attached to him. 

As if the past haunted him. 

It was scary enough—because he met again with the man named Choi Seungcheol. Different universe, he told, yet the same vibe was living around the man. 

If only he was honest, he would admit that he fell for the same man. Yet the shadow from the past life stopped him to go closer and beg to rewrite the story with _probably_ a different ending. In order to save his tears, but his heart told otherwise. 

Without a second, his mind drove back to Seungcheol and thought about him. 

Jihoon let out a resigned sigh. He shook his head, likely to shun the latter’s trace in his mind, but it did not work like that. _Hell_ , he let the man invading his space. Now the thought of him never wanted to leave although he forced himself to think about anything else. 

He rose from the bench and looked at the familiar eyes. 

“Seungcheol…”

The man smiled. “I miss you,” he said when taking a step closer towards Jihoon, “Lee Jihoon.” 

There was a tint of yearning in his voice, although they have met several days ago. The man has called him through phone this morning, it seemed not work on how the feeling caught him. The yearning seemed to get bigger as time went by. Jihoon could know it because he believed he used to have the feeling back then. But he wasn’t expressive to tell what he bottled up inside since he knew Seungcheol’s happiness was living without him. 

Jihoon blinked his eyes. 

“Jihoon…”

“Seungcheol…” 

The man grinned. 

“I let you go.”

“Stay with me.” Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered. He did not trust his ear when Jihoon has said while on the other side, Seungcheol decided to let him go, not grasping and holding onto him as if Jihoon was no longer the pillar of his world. 

“Did I hear it wrong?” He asked, tried to clear out his suspicion. To check if he was in delusion or not. 

Jihoon smiled. He stared too long at the man’s eyes, reading what the heart told, reaching out for Seungcheol’s soul—and he lost in the universe. 

“I know…it takes a long time—but if you could…”

“I can wait. I’ll stay,” Seungcheol stated, firmly. Enough to respond Jihoon’s aim for this delicate relationship with their insecurity and unreadiness, enough to ease the man that it would fine although it would so late and they would take a longer time to confirm everything. To settle everything. 

“I’m sorry…” 

There was a choked tear that Jihoon held. A shade of sadness that Seungcheol never understood. However, he wanted to understand. He wanted to receive Jihoon’s love despite everything they would encounter in the future. 

The taller male approached, a slow gait he took before he tugged Jihoon into his warm embrace. He caressed his head. 

“I—I love you,” Jihoon whispered. He decided to give another chance, in a different universe, in a different world, where he saw sincerity inside the man’s eyes. He knew he shall give him the chance and rewrite the love story with happy ending. Although it would be hard, especially for Jihoon who coping with the shadow from the past life, he wished a good start for a lifetime with the latter. 

 


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding day!!! finally, they went out together

Being a groomsman is exhausting. Really. Jihoon no longer wants to be a maid for a wedding. Once is enough. Moreover, now, instead of being grateful but his cousin stared at him with a ridiculous look. Jihoon knows he's being talked about by a couple who just said they sacred promise.

“So, he is with Seungcheol?” Yoongi tossed his eyes upon particular person who was talking with their guest. 

Seokjin pulled a smug look. “Finally, right?” 

“Seriously it’s good. At least—he is no longer available and miserable whenever..” He added. 

Jihoon approached them slowly. Squinting his eyes as wanted to deal with them. “You talk about me.” 

“Sorry,” they grinned. 

The groomsman snorted. “You better shut your mouth, cousin. I don’t like when people gossip about me. Most likely, my personal romance story.” 

Yoongi snickered, ruffling Jihoon’s hair gently then he pulled the younger into his embrace. “So whipped. We don’t do gossip but feeling glad, like finally.” 

Seokjin snickered, darting his eyes away from them and landed upon a pair. “Well…so the guy Joshua brings…” He commented. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, not being amused at the sight, nor shocked. “My student. His student. Blame yours, he gets to drag him to this shitty place.” 

The pair gave a dagger gaze. “Excuse me, but it’s my wedding,” they retorted in unison. 

The younger nodded. “Actually, I’m attending devil’s wedding right now. You both are the devil. How could an angel like Joshua hyung befriend the devil—two devils?” 

“He is the devil in disguise _too_ anyway.” One of the pairs replied. 

Far beyond their knowledge, Seungcheol watched the three of them even though he was busy with some guests who he met through access to the friendship of the bride. Seungcheol was happy. Not only because of the marriage of his friend but also came with Jihoon. Her lover. Although it was still hard to believe, he was proud to be the lover of Lee Jihoon. It was as if he could have the world. Yeah, Jihoon was his world.

He imagined that one day he could offer a sacred promise to the Jihoon in front of the altar. Though it was difficult, he believed that one day it would be achieved. If Jihoon loved him, believed him, the promise of faithful promises would happen. Though it took a long time, it's okay, Seungcheol could wait for the beautiful results of his waiting.

He waved his hand when his eyes met Jihoon’s stare. The latter replied with a small smile. 

Jihoon was gorgeous to his liking. And the man couldn’t ask more from him. The quality was enough, enough to make him fly to the sky and tell the world, he has seen the epitome of perfection. 

Too preoccupied with his thoughts of Jihoon, he didn’t realise the man’s gait heading to him with a bright smile. “You are okay here?” He asked, tone gentle and eyes glimmered of full affection when he matched their eyes. Seungcheol smiled back. 

He nodded. 

“I’ll be back, okay? I need a time with someone,” he informed. Jihoon gave an assuring hand massage to Seungcheol, leaving him with a questioning look however he didn’t dare to ask. 

“I wait here,” he said. Jihoon loosened his grip. At one second, he missed his touch. He wanted to be held like before, being treated mild like that, from Jihoon—after many attempts, he made an effort that he truly wanted him in Seungcheol’s life. 

His eyes trailed Jihoon naturally, making his way to notice where the latter went and grabbed Joshua to follow the young man somewhere. Within him, he felt distressed, jealousy—he was upset to know Joshua was close to his boyfriend. And dragging the man somewhere without letting him in, it saddened him more. He needed to know what they planned for. So his feet walked on its own, stepping carefully and watched them from outside when he knew they confined themselves in a glass room. 

His eyes found another figure, leaning against the door, waiting for his man out from the room. 

“Mr Lee is in a talk,” the young figure stated, “they will be out in a while.” 

Seungcheol’s brow furrowed. 

“They are always like that. Just get used to it, Sir.” He looked so nonchalant, staring at the ground, fidgeting his feet. 

“They have been like this as always,” he added. 

Seungcheol nodded, perhaps it was kind of habit. Yet his eyes were still landing upon them, reading their lips; Seungcheol couldn’t understand something they shared in mutual. He was jealous to not have that kind of relationship with Jihoon. Because they knew each other less than a year, but the man agreed to build something romantic between them, something that Jihoon might not share with that _friend_. He thought so. 

He was startled when his eyes caught Jihoon staring back. He gulped and pulled a sheepish grin. Jihoon nodded then turning his gaze back to Joshua and continued on what they shall finish about. Seungcheol let out a sigh. The man perhaps was kind of disappointed and pity him out of his silly attitude; not giving the man some space, not giving him some considerations—that’s what his mind started to plot. In silence, the plot made a lot of scene in Seungcheol’s brain until he did not notice that Jihoon and Joshua were already out from the room. 

“Cheol?” The sweet call woke him, instantly electrified his mind to pull Jihoon to his embrace. Tight, he never intended to let him go. Jihoon softly replied the hug and caressed his back gently as possible. He smiled to himself. 

“I miss you,” he mumbled. 

“I know, but I don’t go anywhere, Cheol—I’m here,” he said, tone assuring. He patted his back. Meanwhile, Seungcheol was whimpering like a kicked puppy as he tightened the grip on Jihoon. 

“Still..” 

Joshua blurted out a snicker, ruffling Jihoon’s hair while gaining a dissatisfied look from the man’s boyfriend. “No need to worry anymore…you won’t face the same ending.” 

The boyfriend knitted his brow, letting his man take some breath. 

A loud clearing throat and clap caught their attention. Seokjin’s little cousin was there, giving a lazy look to see something which he disliked. 

“Old lovebirds, clean this space and get your spot back,” he notified, then leaving for a brief notification. Four people exchanged a glance at his straightforward news. 

Jihoon tugged Seungcheol’s hand into his, smiling brightly at his boyfriend as if he was his sun. After that, he pulled the man to stay by his side as they walked back to the venue, abandoning his friend and his plus one behind. 

Joshua glanced at his student. 

“Finally get over your fat ass crush towards him?” His gaze seemed unfriendly, yet the teacher composed his insouciant manner. 

“Never feel a crush toward Jihoon.” 

Jeonghan looked up. “Then?” 

“Just some matters, don’t worry,” he said. The young boy nodded, taking a step ahead and almost left the older behind if Joshua didn’t pull him into his grip. He stared into Jeonghan’s eyes as they matched their eyes. Still same, innocent eyes that wanted Joshua to sink inside and be wrapped into his universe. 

“Just thinking about us, nothing else matters, Jeonghan-ah.” 

Jeonghan gulped. He never dreamed it would be like this. His stomach fluttered at his words. 

“So, is it a sign that I can get you?” 

“…rather than a sign, why not it’s a way to figure out what kind of feeling you have about me.” 

A hand snaked around Joshua’s waist. “Isn’t it clear enough that—yeah,” he replied. The older chuckled, pulling him tight, pressing their body as Joshua rested his chin on the younger’s crown. 

“Don’t rush, we have plenty times to figure out,” Joshua said, caressing the younger’s back and cherished the moment for a while. He wanted to take it slow, not haste their pace just for their pleasure and their need to be together, not want to recall the mistake; he wanted it happening carefully. He wanted to not let Jeonghan being bored with him after getting the claim as Joshua's boyfriend. Although it was after all his will to be his. 

"You sure?" 

Joshua nodded. 

"You won't push me away, teacher Hong?" 

Joshua shook his head. "Not pushing you away but I'm giving you space, to consider your desire to have me—you know,  teens often make mistakes and decide a choice that you will regret later, Jeonghan.” 

The younger titled his head to one side. 

“I guess my decision about you is something I should be thankful in the near future,” he stated, smiling afterwards. 

Joshua clicked his tongue, leaving a peck on the man’s crown. “Slowly…time doesn’t chase us,” he assured. Later, they broke the hug. Joshua ushered his plus one by holding his hand tight to the venue back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will face their ending, please do comment


End file.
